Diana Sottomayor (original character)
Character History Earthly birth, mystical origins. Diana was born in Lisboa, the capital of Portugal, to the ambassador David de Azevedo Sottomayor and to the medical doctor Susana Mello e Telles de Azevedo Sottomayor. She had a twin brother, which died at six at a car crash, her twin brother death plunged her into a depressing grief. Professor Charles Xavier then helped her to overcome her grief, at the request of Diana’s father who knew about his abilities. After recovering, Diana was a spoiled rich girl, as a result of being the favored grandchild of her paternal grandfather. At the age of ten, Diana mutant’s gifts erupted in a frightening display of power that sent her into a year long coma-like trance. It was the first manifestation of her mystical power and telepathy at the same time and because of the coma, no one really noticed that it was linked to her mystical power; they thought it was a side effect of her telepathy. She was then taken to Charles Xavier’s School at the States, where she was brought back from the coma. Home at Xavier’s. Charles was her father’s good friend, and he had already helped her after her twins’ death, so the transition to his school was quite easy for Diana. After awaking from her long year coma, the first face Diana saw when regaining conscience was the face of Jean Grey. The two had met before in Diana mindscape and became friends there, where Jean was able to keep Diana informed and encouraged by her to return from the coma. Ironically years later Diana would do what Jean did with her, to Lisabeth Tanner, a student at Xavier’s. Magical awakenings. Diana was extensively trained in the use of her telepathy by Charles, until he deemed her ready to return to the world, as a capable high-level telepath. It was during one of their sessions that Charles was faced with Diana other mutant gift, the ability to channel mystical powers. Being a man with a very scarce experience in mystical gifts, Charles contacted his good friend Stephen Strange and for a while Diana was also an apprentice of Dr. Strange, which taught her the basics of magic, without the use of her mutant power. Friendships and loves. In her time as a student at Xavier’s, Diana built a unique friendship with Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe, which became like older sisters. Scott Summers and Hank McCoy became her older brothers and ironically Diana fell in love by Xander Pier that was her junior for three years. Diana shared with them and with Charles, precious and unique moments of joy, happiness and even sadness, that helped her become the woman she is today. At eighteen, Diana left the Institute to attend the Oxford University, encouraged by Charles, to pursuit her quest for knowledge. Learning through solo explorations. The years after her departure of the Institute, helped Diana grow as a woman and as a scholar. She improved her knowledge’s and was able to take three doctoral courses, making her Doctor Diana Sottomayor. During her stay at Oxford, Diana meet and played Miss Match to Andrew Winter and Poppy Delaney, that although were older then her, always treated her as a family member. The birth of Tobias and Holly, a few years after, gave Diana the opportunity to be an “aunt/older sister”, that she wouldn’t have considering that she was an only child since her twin death. Also during this period, Diana becomes a multi-millionaire and the one of the richest woman in the world. Her paternal-grandfather left her all his fortunes and companies, as she was his sole heiress. When Diana returned to Portugal and began working at the Classical University of Lisbon as an anthropology professor, she met and fell in love for the second time in her life. This time she fell for a fellow professor, Henrique de Sousa. But Henrique family was against their relationship due to the fact that Diana was a mutant. Deciding to get married anyway, Diana and Henrique planned their wedding. The big day had came and Diana was all joy, but a tragedy was about to strike her. When they were at the altar, Henrique father pulled out a gun and targeted Diana, then shot. Moments later Diana was all bloodied, but it wasn’t her blood. Henrique had put himself in front of her giving his life for hers. For the second time in her life, Diana was filled with grief, but this time it caused her to enter in a killing rampage, this tragedy made some changes in the happy go-lucky Diana. Homecoming. Two months after this tragic incident, Charles went to Portugal and invited Diana to return to the Institute and be one of the teachers, which Diana gladly accepted. Her first year as a teacher at the Institute, proved to be both sweet and sour. Reunited with her old and best friends, Scott, Ororo and Xander, as well Tobias Winters, that she considers her surrogate little brother and making new and caring friends, helped her surpass her loss and have a new hope on life. She also met James Madrox and after a few turbulent, but exciting dates, Diana fell in love with him. Even knowing that he was a member of the BH, Diana kept meeting him, although with Xander and some of her friends not approving of her romance. Avalon: reunions and losses. One of Diana’s main events in her first year as a teacher at Xavier’s was when she was kidnapped with a group of children and taken to Avalon. There she was reunited with her maternal family and with her friends had to fight in an ancient challenge. While in Avalon, Diana and Xander were put under a spell and spent a night together. From that night Diana became pregnant with Xander’s babies, only to watch him die in the next day. In her own personal challenge Diana faced her shadow and realized that to defeat her, she would have to embrace her faerie heritage as well, which she did and finally had the feeling of being one. The road to motherhood. While she was still trying to cope with Xander death, Diana met her future son Tanner and even saw a photo of Susana, her future daughter. With the knowledge, that her babies would grow with love and honor, vanquished her fears, of failing as a mother. This encounter also helped Diana to finally admit her feelings for Jamie in a very intense moment. But their happiness was again short lived, as the next day the Purifiers attacked the Institute. Diana was taken unconscious to the Danger Room Chamber, where after regained conscious, Diana fought to keep the students alive, when a terrible malfunction on the system, made the simulations kill many of the students inside. Although she did save many of the students, when she was taken down, one of her class students, Jay, saved her live, but was killed while attempting to save a group of children. The Institute was rebuilt after the attack and more proud children of Xavier’s have returned to their folds. Jean had returned and she finally married Scott. With Jamie at her side, Diana was immensely happy for her “sister” and “brother”. More than ever, Diana has decided that the new Institute is her home and she is going to give her best efforts to make, Charles dream a reality, since she wants her twin babies to live in a better world. Powers and Abilities Psionics and magic Telepathy Divina is a high level telepath which allows her to read minds and project her thoughts into other's minds as well as form mind links that can connect her with another despite great distances or power inhibitors. Diana can use her telepathy to project a blast of psi-energy that can disrupt the higher functions of the brain, and defensively shield her mind from other telepaths, create illusions, sensory invisibility and edit memories. In addition, Diana has demonstrated the ability to telepathically block access to super-powers, control minds, repair minds, and swap minds from one body to another. Flight Divina has the ability of unassisted flight at superhuman speed. She is able to psionically ignore the laws of gravity. Mystical Powers Diana has the mutant ability to tap to the Divine Sources of True Magic (just like Dr. Strange or Amanda Sefton), not through training, but from her mutation and channels it. Diana also taps into the Universal Source, but due to her training in the mystical arts, when she was a young girl and has returned to train again, after recently accepting her Faerie heritage. Universal sources Through her training in the mystical arts, Diana is able by manipulating the ambient mystical energy of this universe, perform a great many functions. Commonly this may be energy bolts that range from low power to planet destroying, transmutation, telekinesis, teleportation, protective shields, etc. She can use this mystical energy to cast spells of a near infinite variety. Divine sources Through her mutant gift, Diana can channel the virtually unlimited extra-dimensional energy of nigh-omnipotent mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities or Greater Gods) to empower her spells, as many other sorcerers do. Diana just states what she wants to occur and channeling some Goddess to make it happen. This ability to be a conduit to multi-versal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Diana is as powerful as the goddess she “channels". Immortality Diana is immortal due to her hybrid nature (half-human and half-faerie) and as such she can not die of old age, diseases or any other usual lethal damage. She doesn't age anymore as well, after reaching her thirties. Power Potential Due to early and excellent training from Charles Xavier, since an early age, in the uses of her high-level telepathy, Diana is known to use her telepathy to a degree that very few other telepaths have achieved. As to her mystical powers use, Diana had trained under Dr. Strange’s tutelage for a couple of years when she was a teenager, but Diana was always more adept in the uses of her telepathy and genius intelligence, then relying on her magic powers. That was the reason why she didn’t developed them the same way that her telepathy. Last year, after an adventure at Avalon, Diana has fully accepted her mystical heritage and has since then re-training in harnessing her mystical powers. This is now one of her main focus’, to improve herself as a sorceress and heiress of the mystical background of the faeries. Special Skills *Fluent in several languages including Portuguese, English, French, Arabic, Russian, Spanish, German, Italian, Ancient and Modern Greek, Latin, Chinese and Japanese. *Hand to hand combat expert, as well an excellent sword fighter. *Diana is also an immensely talented gymnast and acrobat. * Diplomatic Immunity: Diana is the daughter of the Portuguese ambassador and as such every time she is in the States or other foreign country, Diana enjoys political immunity and the Embassy is considered Portuguese soil. Weaknesses Her telepathy is limited by her stamina and willpower. Overexertion of her psychic powers can result in nosebleeds or in severe headaches, as well in unconsciousness. Other telepaths of same level can counter her abilities. Every time, Diana channels some divine power of a Greater God, she stumbles into a coma-like trance after that. She can be put out of activity, for just a few hours or days, to weeks or months, depending on the effect, that the channeling has caused. She is only being able to use this power in defensive form. As Diana has only recently begun retraining herself in the Mystic Arts, she is not an accomplished sorceress as others, which had been training for years. She can only cast basic to advanced spells without getting tired; every time Diana casts a master level spell, she gets exhausted afterwards and has to rest for a while. A weakness, caused by the fact of Diana not being used to her mystical heritage is that, she sometimes begins to cast a spell of a Universal Source and instead channels a Divine Source, stumbling in the coma-trance as a consequence. Also, due to her hybrid nature (half-human and half-faerie), Diana, has a weakness to "cold iron"; her magic will not work on it, she can be bound by it and rendered powerless, and it can cause her pain. In fact, a weapon made of “cold iron”, can ultimately kill her, if it beheads her. This material can cause her harm both in her physical form and astral form. Diana is unskilled in auto-mechanics, to the point that she doesn’t know to change a flat tire. Personality Diana is a woman, full of live and love to give. She is extremely strong-willed and will not stop fighting for her believes. A nurturing and loyal friend that will do anything on her reach to protect those she loves. She is so stubborn, that she actually believes that all people deserve a second chance in life. Diana is also a pretty straightforward kind of person and prefers to answer directly on face if she is questioned. She's somebody who has absolute conviction in what she believes, and is willing to fight for those things she believes, be it with words or powers. She is also a highly self-aware woman. Although she has many virtues, Diana is also know to harbor a grudge and sometimes when loses her temper becomes an infuriated "Dark Sorceress". Considering her genius level of intelligence, Diana, can be a glacial and calculating woman, who sometimes believes that the ends justify the means. She once became a ruthless killer, when her fiancé was killed, right in front of her eyes. Relationships Lovers Xander Pier Xander was Diana first love and her first serious boyfriend, although he was three years younger then her, Xander maturity and sense of humor were able to make Diana to fall for him. After her departure from the Institute, their relationship turned them into best friends, with them keeping contact. Years later in Avalon, Xander went to rescue her and a group of children and both of them where put under a lust spell and spent the night together, resulting in the conception of Tanner and Susana, thus making Xander again the first in something of her life, this time fathering her children. Henrique de Sousa Diana and Henrique met when she returned to her home country. Due to the fact of being co-workers, they fell in love for each other. One year after they started dating, Diana and Henrique decided to marry. Henrique was shoot right in front of Diana, when they were about to get married. This plunged Diana into a depression. James Madrox They meet at the beach, when she returned the States to teach at the Institute. Their relationship has seemed a modern Romeo and Juliet, since they are an opposed sides, Diana being an X-Man and James a Brotherhood member. Even with the opposition of both sides, Diana and James began dating. After the adventure at Avalon and the fact that she returned pregnant almost tore them apart, but both realize they were truly in love with each other and were able to overcame all troubles that have arisen. Unfortunetly, after the birth of the twins, Diana was made aware that her feelings for Jamie, were a second effect of the Lust Potion, that Oberon had given her and Xander. Jamie left after the rescue mission, without even saying goodbye and letting a dead dupe in his place. Category:/*James Proudstar*/ Mentor Charles Xavier Charles is and will always be a second father to Diana. She always knew him, due to her father David long friendship with the professor. Even now days, Diana sometimes call Charles, “tio”, uncle in Portuguese as she truly considers him family. Diana has to thank Charles for his help in becoming the woman she is today. Friends Abigail Carter Abby was the first person that greeted Diana in her return to the Institute. The young girl served as her guide in the new building of the Institute. From that day on, Diana always kept her eye on Abby developments and was very happy for her, when she was officialy adopted by Ivan and Taylor Petrovich. Lizabeth Tanner Diana and Liz first meet in Liz mindscape. Diana meet Davis her then boyfriend that told her about Liz condition. Remembered when she was on a similar condition and so she did for Liz what Jean had did for her, gave strength for the young woman so that she could awake from her catatonia. When Liz woke up both woman were finally able to hug physically and continued to grow their friendship. Monet St.Croix The fact that both are telepaths has helped their friendship to grow from acquaintances to very good friends. Monet is also one of Jamie best and old friends and that have made their bond to get even stronger. Gregg MacClay Gregg became a good friend of Diana in the year she returned to the Institute. They had a few adventures together and she always supported the love that bonds Gregg and Ren. Laurence Aguirre Diana was introduced to Laurence, aka Ren, by Gregg, his then boyfriend. Diana had an instant liking in Ren and even shared a few adventures together, mostly in Avalon, where they bonded even more due to the hardships they had overcame together. Ren was the first to know about Diana pregnancy and one of the first to be asked to be one of the twin’s godparents. Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell Diana met Aiko a few times before really getting to know her better. After their adventure in Avalon, the two women bounded even more and created a bond of deep respect and friendship. Diana loves Aiko daughter, Hope and even offered to babysit the lovely baby to give Aiko a bit of rest. Sofia Keller Just like Aiko, Diana was able to bond in a deeper degree with Sofia after the Avalon adventure. The death of Xander Pier and the fact that Diana had communed with Sofia in the astral plane, gave to them a deep understanding and helped their friendship bloom. Gabriel Bentcourt Gabriel was one of Diana prized students and that helped them forge a friendship that would help them out in giving strength to each other, especially proved at the Purifiers attack. Tayrn Lawson Taryn was another of the chosen ones to help Diana in Avalon. The two have met before a few times and Diana was easily wan by the young woman personality, swiftly gaining Diana respect. After the aforementioned adventure, both were able to deep their friendship and Tayrn has a special place at Diana heart. Ava Madison-Belle Diana and Ava were just acquaintances through almost her first year as a teacher. Due to Xander always talking about Ava was for him a little sister, Diana tried to comfort Ava when she knew about Xander death. That made them began the path of creating a deep friendship and Diana asked Ava to be one of the twins godmother, as she knew that Xander would want that very much. Ryan Hurlock Diana met Ryan only at Avalon and she was truly surprised how wise and mature the young man really was. During the challenges and after Xander’s death, Diana talked many times with Ryan and began to bond with him. Ryan is one of those that belong to the new generation of X-Men that Diana truly admires. When she found out about his death she was devastated. Friends that are Family Jean Grey Jean and Diana became friends while Diana was still in a coma. Jean visited her mind every day until she finally awoke from it. From that point on, Jean had always been like a big sister to Diana. Ororo Munroe Diana met Ororo when they faced Deluge in Africa. When Ororo came to the Institute, their friendship began to grow and quickly Diana found that she had another big sister in ‘Ro. Jean, Ororo and Diana became the Trinity, as the boys nicknamed them. Scott Summers Who would suspect that the serious young man and the care free young girl would became strong and loyal friends? Although Diana has given Scott many headaches with her rebel way, Diana was the first to encourage Scott to fight for Jean love. Estrella Ramirez Tobias Winters Toby as she calls him is the closest thing that Diana has to a little brother. Due to her part in helping his parents getting together, Diana was always a presence in the young man live. When she meet him again at the Institute, she was extremely happy and the adventures that they shared made her respect and admiration for the young man grew even more and with it a feeling of proud. Holly Delaney Toby younger sister and Diana surrogate youngest sister. Just like in Toby case, Holly was always loved by Diana and when she arrived at the Institute, Diana made sure that the young woman would have everything she needed. Trivia *Her name in Latin means "divine." It was the moon goddess to the Romans, the goddess hunter who threw their arrows through the forests of Greece. *Her codename, Divina is the Portuguese word for Divine. *Genius level of intelligence is independent of her mutations. *Her eyes glow silver-blue every-time she uses her powers, after she accepted her Fey heritage and began to delve more in true Magic. *She met her son Tanner, which came from the future and saw a photo of him and Susana, her daughter. Quotes "A what? Foreign lady on this end remember?" (XI-4, Seaworld. 10/21/09) “So the mighty Lilith is getting her arse kicked by children? How amusing.” ''(XI-3, Abandoned Warehouse. 11/22/08) ''